1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clutch structure for a fishing reel, and more particularly to a clutch structure having a transmission shaft for transmitting drive from a handle to a spool, a clutch member mounted on the transmission shaft to be movable axially thereof between an operative position to engage the transmission shaft for unitary rotation therewith and an inoperative position to rotate relative to the transmission shaft, and a rotary cam operable through a yoke to switch the clutch member between the operative position and inoperative position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known examples of clutch structures as described above are disclosed in Japanese Utility Publication Kokai Nos. 1985-62933 and 1987-164773. In the former, a cam is mounted on an annular boss formed in a reel body. When a clutch mechanism is operated, the cam is rotated in sliding contact with an outer periphery of the boss. In the latter, a cam is disposed in a circular opening formed in a reel body. When a clutch mechanism is operated, the cam is rotated in sliding contact with an inner periphery of the opening.
In the prior art, as noted above, the rotary cam is rotatably supported by a support portion formed integral with the reel body. Compared with the case of a support portion formed separately from the reel body, the above-noted structures have the advantage that the cam is rotatable steadily without requiring adjustment of a rotational axis of the cam. In conventional practice, the reel body is manufactured by shaping a plastic with dies or by die-casting a metal. Thus, a material having excellent workability is selected for forming the reel body. However, little consideration is made of frictional coefficient and wear resistance. This tends to result in a heavy clutch operation and, after a long period of use, the clutch becomes incapable of smooth operation due to wear. Thus, improvement is desired.
The clutch mechanism is operated frequently in the case of a baitcasting reel in which casting and reeling are repeated. In this type of reel, it is particularly important to maintain the clutch mechanism in a lightly and smoothly operable condition over a long period.